Why me?
by JaydeMendes17
Summary: what happens when Sharon's sisters come to town and reveal a lot of truths from her past. How does Sharon try to recover and protect the reputation she spent her entire career making?


Why does this always happen to me?

Brenda turned the corner to go to the murder room when she saw Captain Raydor. She cringed then approached her. She looked taller than usual. Maybe she was just wearing taller heels.

"Captain Raydor. How may I help you?"

She started laughing which caught Brenda off guard.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm not Captain Raydor. she's my baby sister. Hi, I'm Sharona." She stretched out her hand for Brenda to shake.

"Hi, Sharona, I'm-"

"-Chief Johnson I know."

"How did you know that?"

"Well, you're exactly the way my sister described you."

"Oh is that so."

"Yup. you're blonde, skinny as a twig, confident, ambitious, very annoyed by her presence, and you have a thick southern accent. She also said you were beautiful, but she says that about every skinny blonde person she sees."

Brenda stood there shocked.

Then they both headed toward Major Crimes.

"Captain Raydor you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Well if you took the time out of your day to meet us at the airport we wouldn't have to track you down."

Sharon stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Sharona, I thought Katie and Austin were coming. You were never mentioned in the travel plans."

"Well, you know me. I just had to come and see how my baby sister was doing."

"Well call me a baby again and you'll be sleeping outside with Jack."

The whole division made an "Ooooh" sound.

"Oh please, Jack has been in Vegas for the past 20 years after you kicked him out."

"Where's Mom?"

"I'm right here darling. Austin and I were just taking a few extra minutes. You know Austin."

sharon turned around and saw her mom and her little brother. She ran over to Austin and hugged him.

"Hey, Austy. How was the flight?"

"It was good. The people scared me though. But once we got here it was better. What is our location?"

"LAPD LA California." Stated Mike.

"Austin the Degrees Minutes Seconds are as follows:Latitude: 34-04'56'' N-Longitude: 118-14'29'' W the Decimal Degrees are Latitude: 34.0822328-Longitude: -118.2414629. Do you know where you are now?"

"Yes, thanks, Sherri."

"No problem."

''Oh sorry. Everyone this is my mom, Julie, My Sister Sharona, My other sister Kate, and my little brother, Austin. Austin has Autism so he needs GPS coordinates."

Sharon began to walk away when her mother spoke up.

"Shake it don't break it darling."

Sharon snapped her head around while the whole team tried not to laugh.

"Mother, what did I say about how we behave at my work?"

Sharona spoke up.

"Don't have fun, don't talk, and walk with a stick up our ass."

The whole team burst out laughing.

"That's it. Mom and Sharona go into the break room. Austin Buddy, you can stay with me or go with Mom. Whichever is fine."

"I'll stay with you."

"Ok"

"And as for the rest of you. If you laugh at your superior again, I will send each and every one of you to sensitivity training for a week."

Sharona looked and Buzz and spoke up.

"Oh, come on Sharebear can't we stay. I really like computer nerd over there." She pointed at Buzz.

'Sharona heel!"

"I'm not a dog."

"Stop acting like one."

"Fine, where's the break room?"

"Detective Sanchez, can you please escort the trio of terror to the break room?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Chief if you don't mind Austin will need a visitor's badge."

"Absolutely."

She handed him a visitors badge.

While Sharon left to go report back to FID, Sharona was talking to the whole team.

"Oh I know she has a stick up her ass now but when she was in high school she was a badass. She was known as the bully basher."

"Why was that?" Asked Brenda.

"Because when these football players were bullying Austin she told them to go away. Here, I took a video of it:

March 15, Highschool sophomore year

"Hey freak why don't you tell us all about those monsters you see everywhere?" He said with a smirk.

"Hey, Leave my little brother alone."

They turned around to see a petite auburn haired sophomore with glasses wearing a cheer uniform.

"What you gonna do about it, Princess?"

"Back away from him or you'll find out."

The leader threw Austin at one of his goons. and turned to face the girl.

"What you gonna do scream, pout, cry, snitch? huh?"

She punched him square in the jaw knocking him off balance then grabbed him, slammed him down on the ground and took his arm, and dislocated his shoulder while turning it behind his back while she stood with her foot on his back.

"Who's next?!" She yelled.

"Sharon O'Dwyer to the principal's office. Sharon O'Dwyer to the principal's office."

"She's his hero though. They are so close. I think He's the only reason she still keeps in tough with us."

"OMG Sharon left her phone. Someone handed it to me."

"What are doing?" Sharon asked as she walked into the break room.

"I'm texting someone."

"Use your own phone... Wait who are you texting?"

"Jack."

"Sharona!"

She reached for her phone but Sharona is taller than she is by a lot and she couldn't reach.

"What did you say to him?"

"I said: 'Fuck you asshole I'm burning your shit tonight along with that God awful tree.'"

"Why on earth would you say that?!"

"Because we're gonna burn his shit and chop down the tree."

"No, we're not because I have to work."

"You're excused, Captain. Go on have fun with your family." Brenda said.

"Fine."

"Let's go get drunk and handle axes. Hey we are inviting all of you to watch Sharon get drunk and chop down a tree while playing explicit music. It'll be fun you all should come and bring your friends."

"Sharona stop before I knock you out and send you on a one-way trip the middle of Antartica."

"Fine sheesh."

"Wonderful now he's calling me."

"After 20 years! Give me your phone now."

Sharona grabbed Sharon's phone and answered it.

"Jack what the hell do you want... No you can not speak to her... why?! you're kidding right... because you abandoned her 20 years ago with an infant son and a five year old daughter... No you've hurt her enough you bastard... No i will not let you hurt her again... yes we are going to get drunk and burn your shit... The tree will be the first to go asshole... go to hell." She hung up the phone.

Sharon looked at her big sister and ran up to her giving her a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No one is allowed to hurt my only baby sister. we're here for you through thick and thin.

By this point, everyone had left but just listened to the fight between the sisters.

"Believe it or not Lacey still feels bad for sleeping with Jack."

"I don't want to forgive Lacey. She slept with my husband."

"She's your twin sister, Sharon, give her a chance."

"I can't! She never once apologized for ruining my marriage!"

"Your marriage was over before it began! He just married you out of obligation since he knocked you up."

"I was sixteen I made a mistake but I never regret keeping Emily."

"Sharon calm down. We will drop the Lacey subject for now."

"Thank you."

"Now pack up, we have a party to plan."

"Ugh"

"Stop complaining."


End file.
